


Chiste de Rubios

by Lillinet (IzarVesperes)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Oblivious, intento de humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzarVesperes/pseuds/Lillinet
Summary: A veces la inocencia le podía un poco más.





	Chiste de Rubios

Nino lo codeó la mañana siguiente mientras estaban en clases.

—No sabes la que te perdiste

—¿La pasaron bien ayer?—preguntó él mientras veía que tomaba asiento a su lado.

—Si, el helado que hace André es espectacular. Además de que te lo personaliza según la persona que amas

—¿Qué? ¿Entonces le dices cómo es la persona y te hace un helado que se le asemeje?—preguntó con genuina curiosidad—¿O le muestras una foto y…?

Calló porque Nino le estaba dando ésa mirada.

—No; el lo adivina. Lo sabe en su corazón de heladero italiano—aclaró Nino—; así que imagínate la sorpresa cuando a Marinette le dio un helado con "menta suave como los ojos de su amado"

—¿Marinette está enamorada?

Otra vez esa mirada.

—¡De alguien que tiene ojos verdes!—

¿Había alguien en el salón que tuviese ojos verdes menta suave? Estaba seguro que los suyos eran verde esmeralda, así que se auto descartaba.

—Yo te quiero hombre, pero a veces eres TAN rubio que es increíble—acotó Nino cuando entendió que estaba buscando en los rostros de sus compañeros.

**Author's Note:**

> Es pequeño. Corto y autoconclusivo.  
> Dedicado a Sere Saori por darme la idea.


End file.
